


we are not star-crossed

by EllaYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Smidgen of Light Angst, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tanabata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: in his first summer as yuuri’s coach, victor thinks about tanabata and the story behind it.





	we are not star-crossed

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: belated tanabata fic

he finds it fascinating, the story behind the holiday, the tying the slips of paper to tree branches in hope of wishes coming true, and the general wonderful, festive atmosphere of it all.

he’s never seen anything quite like it anywhere before (and he’s travelled a lot in his life). and he loves it.

and he loves the soft look on yuuri’s face, cheeks pink, eyes sparkling, fingers trembling ever so slightly as he ties his own slip of paper, his own wishful prayer.

(a year later, yuuri’s fingers are no longer trembling, his cheeks are pink more from the bit of sake he’s drunk and how much he’s been laughing, than from embarrassment or nerves, and there’s a shining gold ring adorning on of his fingers. victor is still fascinated, still enamored.)

the story is bittersweet, only being able to meet your beloved once a year, a few brief moments that never last nearly long enough to quench the fire burning in your chest for days and days on end.

victor can’t imagine that kind of pain, doesn’t want to. it’s a scary thought, especially now that he’s found yuuri (as skittish as the other man still is around him). he likes to think that he and yuuri will stay together for years and years and years to come, skating together and living and having fun and just…  _being_.

(he’ll laugh ruefully at himself not half a year later, when he’s back in st. petersburg and yuuri’s in japan and they still have a week until they can see each other again –in person, because it’s not just the same thing over skype, not really- and it’s just awful.

but he’s decided to do this, to skate again, to compete again, and their nationals overlap and just…

yes, he think he understands a little bit, unfortunately.)

he ties his own wish, written in russian and stilted japanese, and looks up at the glittering stars.


End file.
